I Noticed
by sAsMo MaLfOy
Summary: i told her i would heal her..she said it was too late.... we already missed our date. hg&dm romance, tradegy, murder, obsession but most of all love at any cost!
1. i always did

I Noticed  
  
Draco was in the great hall  
he was staring at her again  
she didnt notice  
she never did  
  
He saw potter make a pass at her  
jelousy flooded through him  
she didnt notice  
she never did  
  
Draco had been in love with her  
for years.even when  
she killed his father  
he cried no tears.  
  
He was now free  
with that thought  
he walked to her at tea  
  
Hermione was talking to weasly  
she looked even more beautiful close up  
Draco put his hand on her shoulder  
as she sat down her cup  
  
At the sound of my voice potty & weasel turned to glare  
all she could do was stare  
i managed to choke out a request  
i hoped i looked bashful and lowered my chest  
  
The valentines dance was soon  
he wanted to ask  
but as she stood from the table  
his mind was off task.  
  
How could i love her  
shes a filthy mudblood  
but that doesent matter  
not now  
  
she looked uncomfotable  
i noticed  
i always did  
  
"please come to the dance with me"  
she cast a glance at her tea  
"ok"  
  
Wat? thats all i get?  
its enough  
his brain liked to fight  
ever since they met  
  
*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
It was the night of the dance  
i looked at the mirror  
but hermiones face stared back  
in trance  
  
i waited paitiently in the hall   
the couples went in  
she wasent seen at all  
  
i walked up the stairs at slow pace  
she wasent there  
not a trace  
  
My steps quickened & then a scream  
it was hermione  
i noticed  
i always did  
  
the scream slowed me  
but she made me stop  
my mother strode passed  
i knew what she had done  
  
"coming to the dance, draco?"  
" i-il be ther soon"  
in her eyes was revenge  
ive seen it before  
  
and it made me run more  
outside the portraitwas hermione  
she was smiling  
i noticed  
i always did  
  
there were knifes poking out  
i tried to shout  
but no one herd  
they never did  
  
i told her i would heal her  
she said it was too late  
we already missed our date  
  
i wispered dont go  
i said i love you  
but is that enough?  
no!  
  
in her last breath  
she coughed out  
i noticed  
i .. always....did.  
  
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()@#$%^&*())@#$%^&*()@#$%^&*()  
  
authors note  
  
wat do u think??  
should i do one more chappie in hermiones position??  
or isnt it good enough??  
write me a detailed review and ill write bac to u!!! 


	2. the after life

I noticed  
Chapter 2  
Disclaimer- I own nothing  
.  
She noticed?  
She finished the last of that breath  
She was no more  
That thought hit his core  
He did what any broken soul could do  
He groped the same dagger  
And stuck himself to  
His body flopped  
On top of hers  
She didn't notice  
Not now.  
Draco felt his soul lift high  
Up and up into the sky  
If only his heart wasn't broken so  
He might have gone to heaven  
But no  
His body jolted then it stopped  
For a moment he was frozen  
Till his body dropped  
Down and down he went  
To hell, for those who committed suicide  
But all it meant  
Was Draco wouldn't do as he hoped  
And see her again  
His body was spent  
For the years he spent down there  
He was tortured with replayed visions  
Of Satan killing Hermione  
  
He knew they weren't real  
He knew they wouldn't stop  
And yet he didn't feel..  
But one day 20yrs from then  
Draco realized something we cannot speak  
And his cell sprung a leak  
He was washed out of his cell and onto the street  
From there he was lifted high  
Up and up into the sky  
At the gates, he said his name.  
The gate keeper snarled, said it was a pity  
That he be let into the city.  
"For it was you who caused the young girl to grieve"  
For 20 yrs she hasn't spoken  
Since the day she came  
When she arrived  
She spoke your name  
But that was it  
We don't know what you did to her  
But you better fix it  
Before she falls  
Into the wailing walls  
For those who couldn't find  
Inner peace in there mind  
****  
Draco ran through the city  
To find Hermione soaked  
Her robes were torn  
Draco shouted her name  
She looked up  
With the eyes of a pup  
She ran to him as best she could  
As fast as her legs would  
She leapt into his embrace  
  
With grace she kissed him on the lips  
He ran his hands down to her hips  
The words wanted to come out her mouth  
But 20 yrs without a sound  
She sunk down to the ground  
Not being able to say what she felt  
Made his heart melt  
He turned around and walked away  
"I understand you don't want me, ill let you be."  
Just as he turned round the corner  
Hermione chocked out  
The words of a mourner  
"I love you Draco, I always did."  
This was all Draco needed to hear  
He sounded his happiness with a cheer  
He ran up kissed her on the ear  
And whispered the words she needed to hear  
Forever there locked in eternity  
Draco, and his Hermione.  
  
*** that's it!****  
I'm done thank you to the following and plz review  
  
vivian  
Hannh()  
hotchick90  
Yawning  
SaTiNk06  
kochokwalo  
dracolover99 


End file.
